


Pedacinhos de Eu e Você

by BaekdouxFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kyungsoo!surdo, M/M, Romance, Slash, plot #35
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest
Summary: Baekhyun é um calouro como qualquer outro: impaciente, estridente, bagunceiro e animado. Quando consegue um quarto no dormitório da universidade, teme que sua relação com o colega seja a pior de todas. No entanto, quando descobre ser Do Kyungsoo, a personificação da calma, um cara surdo, tudo fica de cabeça para baixo.





	Pedacinhos de Eu e Você

**Author's Note:**

> Oooi, quanto tempo :>. Eu gostaria de dizer que eu nunca escrevi com personagens com algum tipo de deficiência e eu peço que me perdoem/me avisem se encontrarem algo ofensivo. Eu pesquisei e tentei me colocar ao máximo.   
> Foi uma honra escrever pro meu projetinho do coração com o meu shipp aah, e eu espero de verdade que gostem. 
> 
> É isto 💕💕💕

Baekhyun tinha consciência de que era uma pessoa de muitos defeitos. 

Como todo mundo, cometia muitos erros. Se estressava, perdia o controle, descontava em coisas que não tinham nada a ver com o problema, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, a vida acabava sempre andando. Muitas coisas ficavam para trás. 

“A Terra gira, tudo passa. Principalmente o tempo”, sua mãe costumava dizer quando algo de muito ruim acontecia e Baekhyun  _ precisava _ desabafar. Ou quando ela batia na porta do quarto às duas da manhã e o encontrava com o PC ligado. Para ela, se a pessoa não soubesse fazer a própria comida, teria somente três opções: a) trabalhar para ter dinheiro o suficiente para comer todos os dias em um restaurante, b) jamais sair da casa dos pais e c) morrer de fome. Porque Baekhyun tinha o aditivo de ser viciado em jogos online, sua mãe achava que ele deveria, com toda a certeza do mundo, escolher a opção b. Era instinto de mãe.

Mas Baekhyun sempre foi meio do contra. Havia decidido que aceitar as coisas do jeito que eram feitas nem sempre era o melhor a se fazer, ainda que, além de tempo, conseguisse poupar bastante estresse. Sabia que tinha o sonho de cursar uma boa faculdade e isso não dependia do fato de ser ruim em cozinhar ou em cuidar de uma casa sozinho, não importava o que sua mãe pensasse.

— Você vai foder com a cabeça do seu colega de quarto. Já tô até sentindo as vibrações negativas. — A voz aguda de Junmyeon soou do banheiro, sob os sons dos cremes de cabelo sendo postos no armário e o barulho da portinha espelhada fechando. 

— Hilário. Mas eu sei me controlar quando tô jogando. — Junmyeon riu, desdenhando, e apareceu no canto do quarto com uma mão apoiada no outro batente da porta. — É sério!

— Baek, nem você acredita nisso. Você é escandaloso e impaciente, faz um barulho danado e ainda se estressa se alguém reclama. 

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, mas desviou o olhar para as roupas que tinha que tirar da mala e se permitiu deixar a mente divagar por um milésimo de segundo. Quando não rebateu e Junmyeon provavelmente havia tirado a conclusão de que estava magoado com as verdades jogadas na cara, o ouviu se aproximar meio apressado. Daquele jeito de quando amigos se arrependem de algo e fingem que era tudo brincadeira.

— Por que você não para de jogar pelo menos durante o primeiro semestre? Sabe, é o primeiro semestre e o foco tem que ser um pouquinho maior.

— Claro que não! Jogar é meu… meu… jogar tira meu estresse. Sempre me sinto mais calmo. — Soltou o ar com força, a cara contorcida no que esperava não ser uma expressão muito ridícula de ultraje. — Além do mais, ando subindo de nível bem rápido. Tô cada vez melhor, cada vez.

Por um instante, os dois apenas se encararam. Depois, Junmyeon nem tentou sufocar a risada que deixou escapar. Num instante, ele o fitava seriamente, no outro, estava segurando a barriga ao gargalhar.

— Você tá brincando, né? Tem que estar. Baekhyun, tudo te estressa, inclusive jogar e, sinto muito, mas acho que o que te deixa aliviado depois de jogar é  _ gritar. _

— Que idiota. — Resmungou. 

— É de você que estamos falando. — Deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro, se afastando logo depois, a curvatura dos lábios ligeiramente voltada para cima. — E não pode me insultar hoje, porque perdi meus dois primeiros horários só pra vir ajudar na sua mudança. Hoje é seu dia  _ zen _ comigo. O que mais falta ajeitar?

Kim Junmyeon era muito mais fácil de ignorar quando estavam ocupados, então, Baekhyun o pediu para organizar a escrivaninha do jeito que fosse mais prático e se escondeu no meio das roupas. 

Tinha uma cômoda de cada lado do quarto, aparentemente uma para cada estudante, e ambas pareciam limpas e lustradas, com um cheiro suave de gel de massagem. Um cheiro talvez herdado dos antigos universitários daquele quarto, que ia se dissipando aos poucos. Os puxadores prateados das gavetas estavam gastos e com um ou dois parafusos folgados, mas ainda havia um certo brilho nos cantos onde mãos se firmavam com tanta frequência. No geral, tudo no quarto era como aqueles puxadores. Só o que parecia novo era o que um ser humano normal não precisasse usar tantas vezes — o teto talvez fosse um bom exemplo, ou talvez o assoalho debaixo das camas. 

— Onde eu boto esses DVD's? 

Virando-se para Junmyeon depois de um espasmo de susto, Baekhyun se perdeu na caixa de sapato amassada cheia de jogos de  _ videogame  _ por um momento. 

— Ah… — Franziu o cenho, tentando pensar. Não tinha mais um  _ PlayStation _ ou um  _ Xbox _ há um bom tempo, e aqueles jogos tinham dois tipos de valores: significativo e lucrativo. Abriu a boca outra vez, pronto para dizer que o amigo poderia ficar com eles, mas naquele instante a porta do quarto rangeu, abrindo-se. Foram três vagarosos segundos com aquele barulho macabro, até que um cara vestido com um pesado moletom cinza e calças  _ jeans  _ pretas passou pela entrada, segurando uma das alças de uma mochila de estampa militar.

Assim que ele os viu ali, parados no meio do quarto e o encarando deliberadamente, o rapaz congelou. Ele era baixo, de olhos grandes e ombros tensos, tinha os cabelos baixos, rente à cabeça, e lábios fartos. Parecia o tipo de garoto que Baekhyun encontraria no metrô com uniforme do exército num dia de semana, ou talvez um daqueles que sentava no fundo da sala sozinho com fones de ouvido e um olhar preguiçoso.

Os olhos dele grudaram no rosto de Baekhyun, vacilando para trás de seu corpo em seguida.

— Oi. — Sussurrou, o sopro de voz se perdendo no ar. Junmyeon conseguiu suprimir uma risada, fingindo tossir, mas o rapaz não pareceu notar. — Sou Do Kyungsoo. 

— Junmyeon. — O amigo disse, botando a caixa sobre a cama. — É o colega de quarto de Baekhyun?

— Baehyun? 

— Quase isso. — Disse depressa, dando um sorriso. A voz de Do Kyungsoo o causara um leve arrepio. — Sou eu. Me chamo Baekhyun.

— Ah, sim. — Murmurou. A voz dele era grave, pesada, embora pudesse sentir um tom aveludado por trás. Era esquisito. 

E nenhum dos três disse mais nada.

Eventualmente, Junmyeon voltou a ajudá-lo a organizar sua parte e Kyungsoo, que provavelmente havia chegado ali bem antes dos dois e já havia posto as próprias coisas no lugar, havia sentado próximo à única janela, lendo um livro de capa alaranjada. A chuva prevista naquele dia para o fim da tarde estava começando a cair quando estava praticamente tudo no lugar, inclusive os DVD's que dera a Junmyeon. Só faltava organizar os  _ action figures _ que colecionava no nicho de metal acima da cama.

— Acho que consigo pegar as últimas aulas. — Junmyeon comentou, olhando para o relógio de pulso. — Você vai jantar no refeitório, Baek? 

— Acho que sim, se você passar por aqui. — Riu. 

— Fique com fome. — Respondeu, dando um soquinho em seu ombro. — Até depois. Até logo, Kyungsoo!

Os dois olharam para o rapaz na janela, mas ele parecia imperturbável. Nem parecia tê-lo escutado.

— Kyungsoo? — Baekhyun chamou. Nenhuma resposta. Nem mesmo um espasmo. Virou-se para o amigo. — Ele deve ser daqueles que mergulham no livro, né?

— Aposto que sim. — Riu, se afastando. — Seja bem vindo à universidade, Baekhyun! 

Sua resposta foi apenas um sorriso largo. 

_ Bem vindo à universidade. _

[...]

A universidade era parecida com um jogo de MMORPG. 

Lá, Baekhyun tinha horários pré-determinados de aulas, horário de almoço, horário de descanso, espaços para tipos diferentes de pessoas e departamentos para quase todo tipo de coisa. No canto, até tinha um botão escrito “AJUDA?”. A universidade era enorme. Um navegador lotado que a cada semestre abria vagas para mais pessoas.

Eram tantos corredores, escadarias, jardins e núcleos de apoio ao estudante, que só na segunda tarde de aula havia se perdido seis vezes. Precisava contatar o departamento de auxílio para levar alguns documentos pendentes, mas acabou confundindo a sala tantas vezes que precisou abrir mão da timidez e clicar no botão de ajuda. No final de tudo, um cara carregando meia dúzia de livros nas mãos o levou até a porta do departamento, se despediu e desapareceu por uma das passagens do local. O  _ spoiler _ é que Baekhyun nunca mais o veria. Foi esquisito, mas era como os jogos funcionavam: às vezes você fazia um amigo, às vezes alguém deletava a conta.

Depois do jantar na noite anterior, havia voltado para o quarto sozinho e lido cinco capítulos seguidos de  _ Os novos vingadores _ , fingindo que não tinha um cara com o dom do silêncio ao lado, editando planilhas no Word como se fosse apresentar um trabalho em quinze minutos. Do Kyungsoo estava se mostrando tão quieto e prático que dava medo. Quando amanheceu e Baekhyun ponderava se  _ realmente  _ precisava se arrumar para um dia de aulas, Kyungsoo fazia a cama e em seguida abandonava o quarto. Silenciosamente. De fato, se não o tivesse ouvido falar na noite passada, acharia que ele não falava de verdade.

Não se viram durante grande parte do dia, assim como aconteceu com ele e Jummyeon, mas, surpreendentemente, Kyungsoo estava ali. Bem ali. Vestido da cabeça aos pés de preto, segurava a mochila de estampa militar na frente do corpo enquanto remexia em seu interior, tão imerso no que fazia que, outra vez, sequer notava a presença de Baekhyun.

— Boa tarde. — Disse, olhando de Kyungsoo para a moça em frente a ele. Outras pessoas andavam pelo lugar, segurando caixas ou folheando pastas de arquivo. Baekhyun travou. Não sabia com quem falar. 

— Boa. — A moça sorriu simpática, passando uma mão em frente ao rosto e atraindo a atenção de Kyungsoo. Ele a olhou fixamente, a mão ainda dentro da mochila, e havia um franzido cômico entre as sobrancelhas. A mulher indicou Baekhyun com a mão.

Logo em seguida, os olhos grandes do rapaz estavam fixos em seu rosto.

— Ah. — Kyungsoo soltou, parecendo repentinamente incerto. — Boa tarde, Baeh…?

— Baekhyun. — Disse.

— Pode soletrar o nome dele pra mim, por favor? É meu colega de quarto.

Franziu o cenho, olhando para ele e se perguntando qual o problema, mas Kyungsoo se dirigia à mulher agora. Com as mãos, a mulher fez um símbolo para cada letra do nome de Baekhyun vagarosamente, falando com a boca levemente mais aberta do que o comum.

E foi então que a ficha caiu.

Do Kyungsoo era um cara surdo.

— B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N. — A moça disse. Seus olhos viraram para Baekhyun. — Está certo? — Assentiu, vendo-a sorrir em resposta. — E então, encontrou?

— Não, desculpe. Mas sei o número da minha mãe de cabeça. Ela pode responder melhor. — Kyungsoo comentou, fechando o zíper da mochila e endireitando as costas. Ele arriscou um olhar na direção de Baekhyun uma única vez e então suspirou pesadamente. Tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de que ele imaginava o que se passava em sua cabeça, e não gostava nada. — Tem o seu número naquela folha?

— Tem sim, se precisar de algo, pode me contatar. Hoje mesmo conversei com a intérprete e ela vai acompanhar todas as aulas de Gestão de Projetos.

— Tudo bem. Muito obrigado, Jieun.

— Sem problemas, Kyungsoo. 

Ele se virou para sair. Estava com os ombros visivelmente tensos e os olhos dançavam pelo chão da sala até o momento em que passou ao seu lado e murmurou um “até logo” que o próprio Baekhyun achou ter imaginado. Agora que ele se retirara, era sua vez de ser atendido pela moça. Jieun.

— Eu… só queria entregar uns documentos. Sabe, pelo dormitório. 

Ela assentiu, aceitando com mãos delicadas as folhas que Baekhyun depositou sobre o balcão. Jieun pediu que confirmasse a data de nascimento e o curso, então se virou e folheou uma ficha sobre uma mesa baixa.

— Desculpe, mas você pode me explicar uma coisa?

— Claro que posso. — Respondeu ela. 

Cogitou perguntar se ele era mesmo surdo, mas algo o deixava receoso visto que tinha acabado de presenciar uma situação que deixava claro que sim, então perguntou:

— Meu colega de quarto, Do Kyungsoo, sabe fazer leitura labial, é isso?

Jieun se voltou em sua direção outra vez, assentindo.

— Algumas pessoas conseguem ler com bastante facilidade, ainda mais quem teve perda da audição há não muito tempo. — Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem saber se seria esquisito perguntar como e quando o colega de quarto havia, bem, perdido a audição. Jieun provavelmente havia compreendido sua hesitação, porque deu um sorriso simpático e explicou.

Ela não tinha detalhes de como Kyungsoo ficou surdo, e achava que poderia ser antiético passar informações sem a permissão dele, mas, basicamente, havia sido um acidente no mar alguns anos antes. Porque havia sido uma perda, ele tinha conseguido aprender a fazer leitura labial com facilidade e, de acordo com Jieun, usava a Língua de Sinais somente quando achava necessário — como para entender a pronúncia do nome de alguém ou quando estivesse escuro o bastante para ocultar os lábios, mas claro o suficiente para enxergar as mãos. 

Quando Baekhyun deu um suspiro e mordeu os lábios, sabia que tinha passado uma imagem de preocupação, mas não queria que Jieun pensasse que tinha algo de errado em relação a Kyungsoo, já que o negócio era totalmente o oposto: Baekhyun queria saber se comunicar com o colega de quarto, porém não tinha ideia de como fazer. Por conta disso, começou a falar sem pensar.

— Ontem meu amigo foi se despedir de Kyungsoo, mas ele estava de costas e não pôde ler os lábios dele. Tipo, eu não quero deixá-lo desconfortável ou sei lá, só que… como eu posso chamar ele? Quer dizer…

— Se ele estiver de costas, pode se aproximar e gentilmente tocar seu ombro, é simples. — Ela disse. — Kyungsoo consegue ler seus lábios perfeitamente e, caso ele não entenda, tenho certeza de que vocês farão a coisa funcionar. Apesar de que, claro, e eu como coordenadora do Núcleo de Apoio ao Estudante te aconselho muito a fazer, temos aulas de Línguas de Sinais abertas.

— Ah. Entendi, eu… vou pensar.

Jieun sorriu.

— Pensa sim.

[...]

—  _ Argh! _ Morre. 

— Se você… — Junmyeon começou, no entanto os gritos de Baekhyun o atrapalharam a terminar a sentença. — Baekhyun, se você…

—  _ É esse porra ali, Chanyeol, mata esse porraAAAA.  _ — Baekhyun berrou, segurando a bolinha do microfone na mão e batendo os pés. —  _ Eu disse pra você matar ele, orelhudo! Que merda, olha pra mim! Olha pra mim, eu tô mor- _

Junmyeon levantou da cama de Kyungsoo, deixando os cadernos caírem no chão, e puxou os ombros de Baekhyun para trás com força. As costas dele bateram no colchão e a voz ficou abafada quando o microfone acabou entrando em sua boca de uma vez só. Depressa, Junmyeon apertou o botão de desligar o notebook, ouvindo por um instante a risada escandalosa de Park Chanyeol soando dos fones de ouvidos de Baekhyun.

— Acabou? — Junmyeon indagou, arregalando os olhos para o amigo. 

Baekhyun estava com os olhos fechados, um braço estendido e o outro segurando a base da coluna enquanto mexia a boca com uma careta.

— Eu não quero… acreditar que você desligou o notebook.

— E eu não quero acreditar que você não tem o mínimo de controle sobre a própria paciência! Tá gritando igual um louco! Pobre do seu colega de quarto!

Levantando-se, Baekhyun comprimiu mais o rosto.

— Já te disse que ele é surdo.

Junmyeon soltou um som de quem acaba de lembrar de algo.

— Isso parece um insulto…

— Mas não é. É o laudo.

— O laudo é  _ surdez _ . Idiota. — Bufou, mas rapidamente sua expressão suavizou. — No caso, tem um lado bom e um ruim em ele ser surdo. — Baekhyun o olhou horrorizado, soltando um “meu deus, e eu sou o louco”. — É sério. Você pode gritar a vontade e ele nem vai se importar.

— Também não é assim. 

— E o lado negativo… bem, ele é surdo.

Num  _ timing  _ perfeito, a porta do quarto se abriu e Kyungsoo entrou, segurando um celular em uma mão e um copo de café na outra. Seus olhos vagaram pelo assoalho por um momento, e então se alternaram entre Junmyeon e Baekhyun. Como um prelúdio, os pelos do braço de Baekhyun se arrepiaram um milésimo de segundo antes da voz grave de Kyungsoo ecoar no quarto, baixa demais e ainda assim tão clara quando cristal.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun. — Ele disse em voz muito baixa e grave, como sempre, curvando a cabeça levemente. — Junmyeon.

— Boa. — Baekhyun respondeu, sentindo um bolo na garganta tão grande que precisou forçar para engolir, seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo vagarosamente. 

Ao seu lado, Junmyeon ergueu as sobrancelhas. Logo em seguida, estava se levantando e calçando os chinelos.

— Até amanhã, vocês dois. — Acenou, abrindo a porta. Um pé do lado de fora e ele se voltou para Baekhyun. —Baek, Deus viu.

E foi como soube que estava ferrado.

[...]

Kyungsoo, na mais simples e interpretativa das palavras, era  _ carismático _ .

Ao decorrer de um mês dividindo o quarto com ele, ao som de muitos gritos, palavrões desenfreados e crises de impaciência, os dois conseguiram desenvolver algo que até Baekhyun se estranhava ser capaz de construir tão rápido. 

Uma relação saudável. 

Baekhyun ainda não tinha dado o passo de usar o tempo livre para aprender a língua de sinais e nem Kyungsoo tinha tido a coragem de aprender a jogar algum jogo da coleção vergonhosamente grande de Baekhyun. Aquilo, segundo o próprio Kyungsoo, era uma perda de tempo medonha.  _ “Esses caras todos ricos e você dando mais dinheiro pra eles.”, _ foi o que ele disse uma ou duas noites antes de Baekhyun tirar um dia para passar sem jogar. Ia cuidar da saúde mental, se decidiu. Jogar só lhe estressava. 

Mas foi só um dia mesmo.

E isso não queria dizer que Kyungsoo ia encher o saco. Não, ele não era como Junmyeon, que berrava e fazia coisas por impulso somente por Baekhyun estar jogando League Of Legends por quatro horas direto. Kyungsoo simplesmente não se importava, desde que cada um ficasse em seu próprio canto. Talvez fosse porque ele não pudesse lhe ouvir, talvez porque era coisa de sua personalidade calma e livre, mas de um jeito ou de outro, Baekhyun até se estressava menos quando sua companhia era ele ao invés de Junmyeon e seus gritos esquisitos.

— O que aconteceu — Junmyeon se sentiu no direito de dizer na sexta, quando Kyungsoo foi ao banheiro e Baekhyun ficou com os olhos vidrados na bunda dele sob a calça. —, foi que você ou me trocou por ele, ou se apaixonou.

— Talvez eu tenha trocado você. — Brincou, rindo em seguida da expressão de Junmyeon. — Não tô apaixonado por ele, Junm. Eu juro. — Os dois ficaram calados durante um minuto inteiro. Kyungsoo estava voltando quando Baekhyun voltou a falar: — É só que a voz dele é muito gostosa.

— É paixão.

— É  _ tesão.  _ — Corrigiu entredentes, somente para que Kyungsoo não entendesse. — Quer voltar pro quarto?

— Eu não. — Junmyeon disse, dando um gole na bebida.

— Não. — Kyungsoo disse. — Queria comer algo.

— Eu também. Junmyeon, por que você não pede algo? Uma batata, um… sei lá, algo que desça com cerveja.

Junmyeon levantou-se, tirando a carteira do bolso e checando o interior. Fazendo careta, ele disse:

— O que não combina com cerveja?

— Sorvete. — Kyungsoo sussurrou assim que o amigo deu as costas, sorrindo bonito para Baekhyun. — O que foi?

— O quê? — Perguntou.

— Você tava com uma cara engraçada. 

Baekhyun riu nervosamente.

— Desculpa se não tenho sua cara de amargurado, Soo. 

— Amargurado. — Ele repetiu, erguendo somente um dos cantos da boca. — Quem foi que quase quebrou o notebook ontem quando perdeu no PUBG?

— Não sei, tantas pessoas jogam isso.

— Você nega?

— Nego o quê? Nada há para negar, Kyungsoo. Eu curso Tecnologia de Informação. Tudo o que eu falo sobre meu notebook e eu é  _ lei _ .

Kyungsoo segurou o copo de cerveja a sua frente e deu um gole, o olhando por sobre a borda. Os olhos dele eram incrivelmente bonitos, nada tiraria isso da cabeça de Baekhyun.

— Quer dizer então que você é corrupto.

— E você muito lindo. — Murmurou, usando o copo para cobrir os lábios quando falou. Depois de virar todo o conteúdo na boca, simplesmente parou e ficou encarando enquanto ele mexia no celular. Não demorou muito até Junmyeon voltar, olhando entre um e outro com a expressão séria. — Pediu?

Ele assentiu, se jogando em sua cadeira e suspirando. Kyungsoo estava começando uma sentença quando Junmyeon o interrompeu, balançando a mão.

— Fiquei de te perguntar. Você viu algum cara dando em cima do Baek recentemente?

— Quê? — Baekhyun indagou, colocando o copo na mesa com força exagerada.

— Em cima? — Kyungsoo fez um sinal com a mão, a voz baixa soando duvidosa.

— Flertando. — Junmyeon esclareceu, estranhando quando o amigo negou veementemente. — Tem certeza?

— Não. Mas não vi. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, recebendo pacificamente o olhar atravessado que Baekhyun os dava. 

— E com você? Ninguém flertou? — Junmyeon era mesmo impossível. 

Kyungsoo sorriu meio de canto, subindo os óculos com um dedo.

— Quem sabe.

É. 

Ainda tinha a parte de Kyungsoo que Baekhyun havia demorado para acreditar que existia de verdade. A parte  _ safada _ . Deus, era até estranho pensar nesse tipo de coisa relacionada a um cara que lê livros cultos e antes de dormir bota as duas mãos debaixo da bochecha. Havia sido um mês inteiro analisando a personalidade dele, um mês todo rindo e tentando aprender o alfabeto na língua de sinais em segredo na frente do espelho, claro que era difícil aceitar que Kyungsoo, que o ignorava completamente quando estava a ponto de quebrar o notebook de tanta raiva, que sorria tímido para todos no corredor, havia levado duas pessoas para o quarto dos dois enquanto Baekhyun estava fora. 

Pigarreou, virando dentro do copo o resto da bebida restante na garrafa.

— E nós sempre pensamos que você fosse um santo.

Junmyeon concordou.

— Santo Kyungsoo.

Eles riram. Naquele momento, Kyungsoo fez um sinal de L nas duas mãos e colocou ao lado da cabeça. Sinal de quem está surpreso.

— Mas eu sou humano.

— Relaxa. Sabemos disso agora. — Junmyeon assegurou, erguendo o copo na direção dele e então tomando um gole.

A batata frita chegou algum tempo depois, junto com mais algumas cervejas, e, quando Baekhyun acordou uma ou duas horas depois no banheiro de casa, sentia que havia bebido além da conta. Um pedaço importante da noite estava faltando na memória, sabia disso, porque já estava com o cabelo úmido e cheirando a sabonete. Vestia somente as calças do pijama e uma cueca limpa. Sem camisa. E estava frio.

— Kyungsoo… — Murmurou, sozinho, lembrando, um segundo mais tarde do que o normal, de que estava sendo um babaca. Caminhou até o lado de fora e viu o amigo mexendo no celular, sentado na beirada da cama. Acenou para ele e já ia começar a falar quando percebeu que a única luz que os iluminava era a provinda do banheiro. — Consegue entender?

Sem responder, Kyungsoo levantou e ligou a luz do quarto. Ele também parecia ter acabado de banhar. Os cabelos — agora maiores do que quando se conheceram — deixavam gotículas escorrerem pela testa e se perderem nas sobrancelhas fartas.

— Tá se sentindo melhor? — Indagou, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir fraco. Sofrido.

— Tô com a cabeça pesada. 

Kyungsoo riu, quase gargalhando profundamente.

— Pesada… Você bebeu muito, eu acho, mas vai estar melhor de manhã.

— Que horas são?

— Umas 3.

— Ah. — Soltou, olhando bem nos olhos de Kyungsoo. — Como se diz olhos na língua de sinais?

Ele franziu o cenho, apontando para os olhos.

— Olho? 

— Sim. E bonito, como é?

Infelizmente para o cérebro bêbado de Baekhyun, parecia que Kyungsoo havia entendido a mensagem, porque riu e, em seguida, virou a palma da própria mão para o rosto e desceu como se estivesse acenando vagarosamente. No mesmo ritmo, apontou para seus olhos e depois um dedo na direção de Baekhyun. 

— Que tem eu? 

— Seus.

— Meus? Os olhos? — Kyungsoo assentiu, repetindo os sinais. Quando Baekhyun tentou imitar, ele riu baixinho, erguendo as duas mãos e, com elas fechadas, soltou os indicadores e polegares e os movimentou como se estivesse segurando algo. — Migalha?

— Migalha?

— Parece o sinal de migalha.

Ele repetiu. Outra vez.

— Na verdade, é o sinal de “fofo”.

  
  


[...]

— Eu não sei lidar com ele. Ontem ele me banhou, me vestiu, me disse que tenho olhos bonitos e ainda me chamou de fofo.

Junmyeon o encarou, mastigando um pedaço da pera que comia. 

— E ainda foi em língua de sinais. — Completou, dando um suspiro longo. — Droga...

— É esse o tipo de coisa que te dá tesão? 

— O quê? 

— Você disse ontem que não estava apaixonado, que era só tesão. 

Desviou os olhos.

— Ah.

—  _ Ah. _ — Imitou. — Eu sabia. Sabia desde quando ele chegou no quarto, quieto, e você o olhou de cima a baixo.  _ Sabia _ . Sempre sei das coisas.

— Não tinha nada o que saber naquela época. — Baekhyun resmungou. 

— É? Que bom.

— É. 

Apesar de tudo, Junmyeon estava certo. Em parte.

Porque não era exatamente por estar apaixonado pelo jeitinho gentil e compreensivo de Kyungsoo que estava encostado nos azulejos do banheiro do dormitório, a mão escorregando pelas coxas enquanto lembrava do sorriso bem formado. Das mãos, dos olhos, da  _ voz.  _ Claro que não. 

Muito menos era por estar apaixonado que deixava o sorriso perdurar por grande parte do dia: quando Kyungsoo caminhava ao seu lado, quando ele sorria e se despedia, andando daquele jeito inegavelmente fofo. Definitivamente não. 

Nada a ver.

Entretanto, quando numa quarta-feira nublada e frienta Baekhyun foi o primeiro a acordar, a banhar e a se agasalhar da cabeça aos pés, tinha algo indubitavelmente conectado com o fato do colega de quarto lhe causar mil e um rebuliços na barriga. Primeiro, porque estava acordando cedo para checar se tinha conseguido entrar em alguma das turmas de línguas de sinais. Segundo, porque depois de Kyungsoo havia entendido a importância da comunicação. Terceiro, porque precisava estar preparado para o mundo. 

— Bom dia. — Havia dito, sorriso no rosto e uma mão segurando nervosamente a alça da mochila transversal. O jovem a sua frente ergueu a cabeça, os olhos atentos nos seus. — Quais as salas pra línguas de sinais?

— Três e quatro no final do corredor do bloco de ciências humanas. Bom dia.

Com um aceno, se afastou. Não muito distante dali, viu a placa com o número das salas e se apressou. Coladas aos lados das portas, estavam duas longas listas em folha amarelada. 

O nome de Baekhyun era o décimo primeiro. 

Respirando fundo, sorriu, mas não levou mais do que quinze segundos para ler as palavras ao lado de seu nome para perceber um infortúnio: havia sido selecionado para uma sala no vespertino ou noturno, porque as da manhã estavam lotadas. 

— Caramba. — Sussurrou, a testa franzida em preocupação. 

Suas aulas eram durante a tarde e às vezes se estendiam durante à noite, então havia uma grande probabilidade de suas presenças acabarem por serem esporádicas. 

Mas, pelo menos, se fizesse um esforcinho, conseguiria encaixar tudo.

_ Sorte. _

[...]

As aulas de línguas de sinais começaram na semana seguinte, logo quando a chuva não parecia querer dar uma pausa e o  _ campus _ estava decorado com poças de água a cada um metro e meio. 

— Não sabia nem que era possível fazer aula extracurricular à noite. — Kyungsoo murmurou, saltando sobre uma poça. Os dois caminhavam juntos para o refeitório logo depois da primeira aula de Baekhyun. 

— Só pra quem pode. — Brincou. 

— Só pra quem tem muito tempo livre, aparentemente. Eu nem sabia que você gostava de pintar.

Baekhyun deu uma risada nervosa, batendo de leve com o cotovelo na região da costela de Kyungsoo. Sem saber se conseguiria assistir às aulas e com medo de contar e acabar decepcionando o amigo se não conseguisse, havia omitido uma parte e inventado outra. Resumindo: mentira.

— Tem tanta coisa que você não sabe sobre mim…

A expressão de Kyungsoo parecia não ter nem nome. Ele simplesmente havia parado de andar, o rosto congelado em um franzir curioso, os olhos fixos em seu rosto. 

— Que foi? — Indagou, o fato de estranhar a situação o deixando nervoso ao ponto de sua voz ficar aguda.

Kyungsoo hesitou, mas logo voltou a andar, jogando olhares ocasionais para ter certeza de que Baekhyun não estava falando.

— O que tanto não sei sobre você?

— O que você sabe? — Rebateu, sem nem pensar direito.

Os dois entraram na fila do refeitório, que estava surpreendentemente curta, considerando o horário.

— Me pergunta o que eu sei. — Kyungsoo pediu. Os olhos dele brilhavam de ansiedade.

— Cor favorita?

— Nem você sabe. Indeciso. 

— Nome do meu  _ pet. _

— Você não tem  _ pet _ .

— Meu jogo favorito? — Baekhyun perguntou, fechando os olhos em antecipação. 

— Zelda: Majora's Mask.

— Ufa. Melhor amigo?

— Jongdae. Eu. Nós dois. — Disse, incerto.

— Hmm… Tá certo. Última pessoa que gostei? — Sorriu de lado, erguendo as sobrancelhas quando Kyungsoo levou mais tempo que o necessário para desviar os olhos de sua boca e responder.

— Sério? 

— Por quê? 

— Você quer saber se sei a que você gosta agora ou a que gostou antes?

Baekhyun piscou.

— Quem disse que gosto de alguém?

Ele ergueu os ombros, olhando para longe. Baekhyun o cutucou no ombro.

— Não vai responder?

— Bem, você tem certeza? 

— Diz quem eu gostei antes. — Mudou de ideia, fazendo-o sorrir. A ideia de haver a mais remota possibilidade de Kyungsoo saber que sentia aquela maldita atração por ele fazia o estômago de Baekhyun ficar preocupantemente agitado.

— Chanyeol?

— Deus me livre.

Kyungsoo riu. Havia chegado à frente. Serviram seus pratos e, quando sentaram em uma das mesas do lado externo, Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso pequeno decorando os lábios.

— O que foi?

E então ele ergueu as duas mãos com a palma virada para o peito e girou em círculos num sinal que lembrava muito o que as pessoas usam, no senso comum, para se referir à fome ou dor de barriga. Apesar de que, pela expressão contente dele, desconfiava que não era nada disso.

— Eu também. — Disse, só para não ficar calado, e começou a jantar.

[...]

No outro dia, descobriu que aquele era o sinal para  _ felicidade _ .

[...]

Quando grande parte dos professores começaram a marcar suas provas em praticamente dias consecutivos, Baekhyun fora obrigado a faltar a algumas aulas de línguas de sinais.

Quase pior que isso — por favor, sem julgamentos — era que também estava sendo obrigado a pausar os jogos e as saídas durante a madrugada com Kyungsoo para beber, o que resultava em um Baekhyun dez vezes mais impaciente, arisco e irritadiço. Mal conseguia andar pelos corredores sem se estressar pelo menos uma vez, fosse com Jongdae, fosse com um estranho — já que com Kyungsoo era quase impossível de se estressar.

Porém, quando tudo está ruim e não há mais uma só coisa que lhe traga esperança, sempre existe algo para fazer com que tudo acabe de desmoronar.

Nesse caso, foi Jongdae ter aparecido em seu quarto às sete da manhã com uma caixinha de suco barulhenta e um olhar agitado. Ele demorou um minuto inteiro sugando o suco através do canudinho até despejar as palavras direto no cérebro recém acordado de Baekhyun.

— Acho que Kyungsoo vai pedir alguém em namoro.

E não que Kyungsoo não pudesse namorar ou pedir alguém em namoro ou sequer gostar de alguém, mas, entre os tantos motivos pelos quais a sentença de Jongdae o preocupava, o fato de Kyungsoo não ter lhe dito de antemão que estava gostando de alguém o deixou com um bolo na garganta. Eles eram amigos. Amigos fazem essas coisas, contam, brincam e se ajudam quando um está afim de uma pessoa. Foi assim quando Jongdae queria chamar a garota de Engenharia Civil para sair. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun ajudaram e, pronto, papel de amigo cumprido. 

Baekhyun ficou chateado. 

Doeu.

No outro dia, faltou a aula de língua de sinais, mas se esforçou para manter o diálogo com Kyungsoo como se não estivesse magoado com nada. Fingiu que não sabia de nada e que não havia notado que Kyungsoo estava passando cada vez mais tempo conversando pelo celular com alguém. Quando Jongdae indagou, jurou que não se importava tanto quanto achava. E talvez fosse verdade, mas à noite os pensamentos vinham numa enxurrada, mergulhando sua mente a ponto de transbordar. Sério. Não fazia o menor sentido. 

Uma semana mais tarde, havia voltado à rotina normal e estava se secando depois do último banho do dia quando a porta do quarto abriu, mas não fechou de imediato, e as vozes de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo puderam ser ouvidas, ainda que baixas.

— É melhor deixar pra lá. Não deu.

— Você não tem nem certeza, Soo. — Chanyeol disse, a voz arrastando no final como só ele sabia fazer. — Eu tenho certeza que ele é apaixonado por você. Cem por cento de certeza.

— Chanyeol… sério, eu não vou insistir em nada.

— Mas…

— Boa noite. Se quiser aparecer amanhã…

Com isso, ouviu a porta fechar e logo o silêncio outra vez.

Baekhyun soltou a respiração vagarosamente, apoiando uma mão na parede e tentando conter o lado perigoso para o qual os pensamentos desviavam. Chanyeol havia usado pronome masculino para falar sobre a pessoa que Kyungsoo estava planejando pedir em namoro, ou pelo menos era o que havia entendido do fragmento da conversa que parecia ter sido maior do que o que ouviu. 

Se fosse aquilo mesmo, se Kyungsoo havia desistido e se, de fato, gostasse de homens também, talvez ainda tivesse chances. Deus.  _ Deus _ . 

Kyungsoo curtia caras.

Já vestido, abriu a porta, contendo a respiração que estava inconscientemente acelerando com o crescimento do nervosismo.

Ele estava sentado na cama, os olhos fixos na tela do celular e os dedos imóveis na lateral. Pela visão periférica, deve ter captado os movimentos de Baekhyun, porque ergueu os olhos assim que atravessou o caminho até sua cama.

— Oi. — Cumprimentou, a voz grave fazendo a veia no pescoço de Baekhyun pulsar mais forte. Por que de repente Kyungsoo parecia mil vezes mais atraente? Respondeu com um menear da cabeça, já que era mais seguro do que falar e acabar gaguejando. — Não te vi na hora do jantar. Jongdae disse que você estava ocupado.

— É, eu… acabei me atrasando para sair da aula e acabei jantando com um amigo. — Disse, já se deitando, mas tendo certeza de que Kyungsoo conseguiria enxergar sua boca de onde estava para que o entendesse. Nos olhos dele, porém, percebeu um brilho de reconhecimento que o deixou preocupado. — Da aula. — Complementou, embora não fizesse muito sentido. O sentimento de demonstrar que não estava interessado ou saindo com ninguém havia crescido em dobro nos últimos minutos.

— Ah, sim. 

E os dois adentraram o perigoso caminho do silêncio que, pelo menos, poupava Baekhyun de mentir um tanto mais. 

Havia mesmo saído mais tarde da aula e tinha jantado com alguns amigos, mas tinha receio de Kyungsoo fazer mais perguntas e Baekhyun não saber o que responder, porque, afinal, queria que fosse uma surpresa o fato de estar aprendendo língua de sinais. Era algo muito importante, apesar de gostar que Kyungsoo tenha a habilidade de ler os lábios das pessoas, porque assim ele também pode falar e só Deus sabia o quanto Baekhyun amava a voz dele.

Era grave e se arrastava e às vezes pesava em um tom rouco que acabava com todas as estruturas de Baekhyun.

_ E ele curte caras, _ sua mente o lembrou, fazendo questão de arrastar inúmeras imagens de Kyungsoo beijando homens e sentindo atração e falando baixo e, num instante, estava duro. Duro e excitado, no sentido mais sujo e vergonhoso, na cama bem ao lado do cara que gostava. 

Vergonhoso.

— Pode apagar as luzes? — Pediu, tentando controlar o tremor na voz com mais afinco. Kyungsoo levantou da cama, jogando o celular no travesseiro, e os olhos de Baekhyun voaram para as veias grossas no braço, subindo para o pescoço, e precisou cobrir com o lençol, temendo ser denunciado pelo volume na frente do calção fino que usava para dormir.

— Boa noite, Baekkie.

_ Ah, Deus… _

[...]

Baekhyun sabia que não era uma boa ideia.

Sabia, porque o modo como Kyungsoo o havia chamado na noite anterior —  _ Baekkie  _ — continuava ecoando de uma maneira nada saudável por sua mente, acordando impulsos que não andava dando muita atenção nos últimos dias, com o tanto de estresse e preocupação que o havia acometido.

Estava silencioso, as luzes desligadas e conseguia escutar a respiração ritmada de Kyungsoo na cama ao lado. Ele estava dormindo. Claro. Já passava da meia noite e Baekhyun também deveria já ter caído no sono, pois teria aula no dia seguinte e gostava de ir descansado para qualquer compromisso que tivesse. Mas estava ali, virado de costas para a cama de Kyungsoo, acariciando o próprio pau como se nunca tivesse se masturbado antes na vida. Difícil.

Lá no fundo, tinha um receio absurdo de ser pego no flagra em um momento íntimo assim, e até conseguiu pensar que era uma falta de respeito com seu amigo dormindo ali do lado antes de meter a mão na cueca e subir e descer o punho tortuosamente. A consciência de que não tinha a menor vontade de atrair a atenção de Kyungsoo para seu ato pesando na mente como se fosse uma tonelada. 

Mas, caramba, era tão  _ bom. _

Em sua mente, a voz de Kyungsoo rodopiava, o cheiro e o corpo dele tão centralizados em sua mente que era como se o conhecesse inteiro, da cabeça aos pés. Era quase tão nítido como se estivesse vendo e sentindo e, caramba, Baekhyun sentia correr pelas veias a necessidade que tinha de tocá-lo, de ouvi-lo, de respirar bem fundo da essência. Porque Baekhyun era assim, impaciente e meio nervoso, do tipo que quando quer que uma coisa aconteça, se corrói até o último instante de possibilidades.

Deus, como queria a possibilidade de ter Kyungsoo… 

— Merda… — Sussurrou, rodeando a cabeça do próprio pau, sentindo-o dolorosamente duro e seco, e tentando controlar a vontade que tinha de gemer e se abrir todo, tirar o lençol… 

Seu quadril sofreu um espasmo, consequência de um aperto mais gostoso que o necessário, e então de novo e de novo e quando viu estava se impulsionando para frente em movimentos pequenos e desesperados, os dentes mordendo forte os lábios, com medo de ser estridente e alto como é quando joga League of Legends. 

Estava quase lá.

Quase.

A um segundo, quando a luz do quarto acendeu num estalo e os olhos de Baekhyun incendiaram com a claridade súbita. Suas pálpebras estavam tão apertadas que quando abriu os olhos, precisou piscar várias vezes para se livrar das formas avermelhadas na visão. 

— Você precisa de… — Kyungsoo começou, parecendo nervoso, ele mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados e respiração desigual. Sob a luz recém ligada, pôde ver que os olhos dele desviavam para a frente do seu pijama. — Quer ajuda?

— O quê? — Indagou, soltando uma lufada de ar ao mesmo tempo que puxava a mão de uma vez das calças. — Você ouviu?

— Ouvir? Claro que não. 

— Então… como? Você… 

— Eu não sou cego, Baekhyun. — Disse, dando um passo hesitante em sua direção.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, sentando vagarosamente em seguida. 

— Tô sonhando?

— Acho que não.

O encarou. Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilhavam tanto que parecia que ele estava a ponto de chorar. Quando desceu os olhos, porém, e não teve um segundo para se chocar com o volume na bermuda dele, tudo pareceu ficar em velocidade máxima.

— Então… será que… vem cá, por favor. 

De repente, Kyungsoo estava com a boca grudada na sua, as mãos em seus ombros e com uma vontade tão desenfreada que estavam logo caindo deitados no colchão, pernas e braços tão entranhados que nem mais Baekhyun sabia onde começava e terminava.

Só achava que talvez estivesse no paraíso.

[...]

Baekhyun acordou na mesma cama que Kyungsoo no dia seguinte.

Estava com o nariz enfiado no pescoço dele, um braço sobre o peito desnudo e outro esticado para trás numa posição nada confortável enquanto Kyungsoo deitava reto, pleno, como sempre foi acostumado a dormir. 

Na noite antes, depois de se beijarem e se tocarem de um jeito tão afoito quanto nunca na vida Baekhyun tinha feito, só tiveram tempo de se limparem no banheiro antes de cair no sono. O que, supostamente, era muito compreensível. Agora, porém, Baekhyun lembrava que antes de dormir havia pensando em tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas que tinha para tirar com Kyungsoo, que a calma que sentira dez minutos atrás já havia até se dissipado. 

Precisava perguntar.  _ Precisava mesmo _ .

— Soo. — Falou, sacudindo de leve o ombro de Kyungsoo, observando como lentamente os cílios dele se moviam, até os olhos castanhos se abrirem, fitando-o com uma confusão tão honesta que chegava a ser cômico. Hesitante, sorriu. Kyungsoo era tão suave ao acordar que acabou não resistindo e plantou um selinho de um segundo nos lábios fartos e secos. 

— Bom dia. — Ele disse, piscando algumas vezes até apertar Baekhyun num abraço e o soltar. 

— Soo, quem você ia pedir em namoro? — Perguntou, segurando no rosto dele para mantê-lo olhando para seus lábios. Assim de perto, conseguiu ver o exato momento em que ele voltou a ficar confuso. — Jongdae me disse e… eu acabei ouvindo você falar com Chanyeol outro dia…

Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas, puxando forte uma respiração pelo nariz.

— Você quer mesmo saber?

— Quero. — Sem hesitar. Assim.

— Quer tentar adivinhar? — Baekhyun negou. — Vai, adivinha.

— Tem… tem a possibilidade de ser eu?

— Sempre tem.

Silêncio. A luz do sol penetrava através da cortina fina, fazendo sombras sobre o braço esquerdo de Kyungsoo. 

— E… se eu dissesse que eu sinto atração por você?

— Eu digo que também sinto por você.

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Ah, sim. 

— Mais perguntas? Pode fazer.

— Por que você não me falou antes?

— Por que  _ você  _ não falou?

— Nervosismo? Vergonha, medo…

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos, passeando pelo quarto, e então voltou a olhá-lo.

— Semana passada, eu ia dizer, mas você estava tão estressado, cheio de livros o tempo todo, que eu não consegui. Quando tentei puxar o assunto, você disse que precisava ficar sozinho.

— Porque eu precisava mesmo. Tinha muitas provas e mais a aula e… tudo.

— Eu sei. — Sussurrou, tocando nos fios de cabelos de Baekhyun e parecendo lamentar profundamente algo.

— Soo, foi nesse dia que eu descobri que você ia pedir alguém em namoro. Fiquei aborrecido e triste e chateado porque achei que você pelo menos devia contar pra mim, que sou seu amigo...

— Ah… Desculpe. Eu realmente não pensei nisso.

— Não precisa se desculpar, você sabe...

— E se eu te pedisse em namoro?

Baekhyun piscou, pego de surpresa.

— Agora?

— Tem problema?

Baekhyun riu, afundando o nariz na barriga macia de Kyungsoo. Ouviu a risada abafada dele ecoar por todo lugar, vibrando e mexendo e, deuses, subitamente era tudo tão perfeito. 

— Deixa que eu faço o pedido. — Disse, levantando o rosto para que Kyungsoo o lesse. 

— Agora? 

— E tem problema? — O imitou, sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso bonito em resposta. — Não, hoje não. Vou te fazer um pedido chique daqui a alguns dias.

Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

— Não precisa ser nada chique…

— Só me aguarde.

E o abraçou, beijando a pele macia do torso o máximo que podia sem parecer esquisito. 

[...]

— Eu disse que você estava apaixonado. 

Baekhyun deu uma risada, evitando olhar para trás. A voz de Jongdae já soava bastante autoconfiante sem precisar encará-lo.

— Me apaixonei recentemente.

Seu amigo riu alto. 

— Meses atrás é recente como?

— Ha, ha, que engraçado. Você acha que eu tô fazendo parecido? — Perguntou de repente, virando a tela do notebook para que Jongdae, sentado na cama de Baekhyun com as costas encostadas na cabeceira, pudesse olhar. 

— Quem é essa? 

— Uma das professoras de língua de sinais, ela começou a me ajudar a formar uma frase pro Kyungsoo.

Jongdae ergueu as sobrancelhas, o canto da boca subindo num sorriso sábio.

— É assim que você vai pedir ele em namoro? Clichê.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, girando com força na cadeira. 

—  _ Clichê?  _ Por quê?

Explodindo em gargalhada, Jongdae apontou para o rosto de Baekhyun.

— Você devia ter visto a sua cara! Sério! — Disse, puxando o ar com força para parar de rir. — Eu tô brincando, Baek. Vai ser legal, e fofo, aposto que Kyungsoo vai se surpreender. 

Era verdade. Sentia que tudo que havia demonstrado até ali, todos os momentos em que focava demais em coisas que não lhe acrescentavam em nada — o maldito  _ videogame _ —, acabava contribuindo para uma reação positiva vindo de Kyungsoo. Porque era exatamente o que queria. Queria mostrar que se importava o suficiente com ele ao ponto de tentar, de verdade, aprender um novo método de comunicação, uma nova língua. Mostrar que Kyungsoo importava tanto, tanto que merecia toda a paciência de Baekhyun e muito mais — já que o que tinha não era lá muita coisa.

Por isso, depois que Jongdae se retirou para voltar ao próprio quarto, Baekhyun praticou incontáveis vezes tudo o que tinha pra dizer. Mais cedo naquele dia, havia pedido ajuda da professora e, gentilmente, perguntado se tinha a permissão para filmar os movimentos que precisava fazer. Tinha sido uma salvação e tanto. Apesar do alfabeto ser fácil de gravar, montar uma frase exigia tanto esforço que Baekhyun estava constantemente à beira da desistência. 

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e deixando a mente relaxar. Havia cinco dias, cinco dias de beijinhos silenciosos, abraços repentinos e conversas mais longas do que jamais haviam tido. Cinco dias desde que passaram a dormir em uma só cama. Cinco, que Baekhyun sentia a cabeça tão leve que Kyungsoo só poderia ser algum tipo novo de droga. Todo dia era um efeito diferente.

Tinha acabado de abrir um sorriso bobo, a mão cobrindo os olhos, quando a porta abriu.

Kyungsoo estava lá, vestido todo de preto e com uma mochila de estampa militar nas costas. Igual como quando se viram pela primeira vez. 

Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo…

— Oi. — Sussurrou. Não havia necessidade de falar alto. Levantou-se, caminhando lentamente até o garoto e sorrindo.

— Oi, Baekkie. — Ele disse, a voz grave eriçando os pelos do braço de Baekhyun. — Tudo bem?

Assentiu, o puxando pela mão até estarem perto da cama. Quando Kyungsoo sentou, meio desconfiado, Baekhyun sorriu ainda maior e brilhante, soltando-o do entrelaçar dos dedos e se afastando um pouco. Ergueu a mão, apontando para si e, em seguida, para ele. 

E desatinou a falar, reproduzindo com a voz tudo o que expressava.

— Eu vou errar. Sempre. Porque sempre errei e é assim como as coisas funcionam. Sou muito impaciente, viciado em jogos demais e às vezes meu senso de humor é muito bobo, e eu sei que você sabe. Sabe de tudo isso. Sabe de mim. — Engoliu em seco, percebendo que quase trocou os sinais, mas Kyungsoo apenas sorriu, piscando vezes demais. — Você é um bom amigo. Um amigo muito bom. E bonito. Tanto, que pareceu natural te achar atraente e perfeito. Tanto, que eu demorei pra admitir isso. E me desculpe, porque fiquei confuso e baguncei as coisas e devo ter me estressado mais vezes do que o normal no último mês, mas, sabe, vai passar. Porque você me deixa mais calmo. Você funciona. — Fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu, dando um passo trêmulo à frente. — Eu tô apaixonado por você. Grande e terrivelmente. Às vezes até vergonhosamente. E eu espero que você esteja por mim também.

Kyungsoo riu. Riu alto e bonito e fofo, se levantando depressa e o segurando nos braços. O envolveu por inteiro. Todinho. Do coração à alma. Os dois peitos vibrando um no outro com os batimentos acelerados. Desenfreados.

— Apaixonado demais. — Ele murmurou, o apertando no abraço. — Muito, Baekhyun. Tanto…

Os dois riram um riso embargado. Baekhyun sabia que estava a ponto de derramar lágrimas de verdade. 

— Eu precisava disso. — Disse, bem baixinho e suave de um jeito que era tão incomum, que quase não era ele. Kyungsoo o olhava fixamente.

— E eu precisava ver você falando em línguas de sinais. — Sorriu, a cabeça inclinada levemente para o lado sendo um sinal de profundidade. De importância. — Não acredito que você… Meu Deus, você tão perfeito. 

Baekhyun o beijou.

O segurou pelos cabelos da nuca, mexendo a língua contra a dele e respirando o ar que ele respirava, sentia na ponta dos dedos o pulsar do coração, a vida de Kyungsoo. No instante em que se afastou, disse, movendo as mãos e a boca:

— Namora comigo? 

E as palavras de Kyungsoo sempre estariam consigo:

— Absolutamente, sim.


End file.
